icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-08 MJHL Season
This is the 2007-08 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety first season. =League Notes= *Southeast Blades are sold, and relocated to Beausejour, retaining the Blades name. *League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 5th to 7th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. *Royal Bank Cup renamed RBC Cup. *'Winkler' to host Canadian Junior A Hockey League Prospects Game. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-none see 2008 Anavet Cup =CJAHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2007 World Junior A Challenge =CJAHL Prospects Game= see 2007 CJAHL Prospects Game @ Winkler, Manitoba =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game Goaltenders Jordan Dreger and Dezsi Wiens kept the game scoreless in the first. It was 2-2, middle of the second, when teams changed goalies. Then Sher-Wood scored four unanswered goals, including 2 by Myles Stevens, Sher-Wood Player of the Game, and Kent Henry shut the door as Sher-Wood cruised to a 6-2 victory. see 2008 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game Sean Collins proved to be a driving force in Sher-Wood's 15-9 victory over Addison, scoring four goals and assisting on another. He was named Sher-Wood Player of the Game, and Adam Pleskach was named Addison. see 2008 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Jeremy Dawes • Matt Gingera • Bryan Kauk Portage Terriers • Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Jason Gray • Brock Turner Winnipeg South Blues • Wayway Wolverines Gavin McHale Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Sean Collins • Russ Payne • Adam Pleskach Wayway Wolverines • Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers Drew Ellement • A.J. Spiller Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers Alan Armour Selkirk Steelers Rookie All-Star Team ''' Eli Halcrow • Nick Lazorko • Stephan Vigier Beausejour Blades • Winkler Flyers • Swan Valley Stampeders Scott Macaulay • Steven Shamanski Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Mathew Shenher Selkirk Steelers Alumni News see 2007-08 MJHL Alumni News in the News '''NHL Entry Draft *Jason Gregoire selected by New York Islanders, Justin Falk and Carson McMillan by Minnesota Wild. July *Darcy Hordichuk signed a one year contract extension with the Nashville Predators. *Shane Hnidy signed a two year contract with the Anaheim Ducks. November *Ron Hextall inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame. December *Cody McLeod made his NHL debut on December 19 with the Colorado Avalanche. *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Junior Championship. *Andrew Murray made his NHL debut on December 27 with the Columbus Blue Jackets. Also on December 27, Cody McLeod scored his first NHL goal beating "The Dominator" Dominik Hašek. ' January' *Andrew Murray scored his first NHL goal on January 2 against J.S. Giguère of the Anaheim Ducks. *Shane Hnidy traded to the Boston Bruins by the Anaheim Ducks. *Jordin Tootoo signed a two year contract extension with the Nashville Predators. February *Chay Genoway selected WCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/19). *Ron Hextall inducted into the Philadelphia Flyers Hall of Fame. *Manitoba Bisons head coach Don MacGillivray named Canada West Hockey Coach of the Year. March *Darren Helm made his NHL debut on March 13, with the Detroit Red Wings. *Landon Kroeker and the SAIT Trojans won the ACAC Hockey Championship. *Columbus Blue Jackets re-signed Andrew Murray to a three-year, one-way contract. *Jeff Penner signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Boston Bruins. April *Jordin Tootoo scored his first NHL playoff goal against the Detroit Red Wings on April 10. *Chay Genoway named to NCAA Midwest Regional All-Tournament Team. *Travis Zajac scored his first NHL playoff goal against the Ottawa Senators. *Travis Hamonic and Team Canada won gold at the IIHF World U-18 Junior Hockey Championship. *Cody McLeod scored his first playoff goal against the Detroit Red Wings on April 29. May *Justin Falk and the Spokane Chiefs won the Western Hockey League Championship. *Mike Sirant coached Denmark at the World Championship. *Darren Helm scored his first NHL goal on May 10, during game two of the Western Conference finals. *Justin Falk and the Spokane Chiefs won the Memorial Cup, Falk named a tournament All-Star. June *Darren Helm and the Detroit Red Wings won the Stanley Cup. *Triston Grant traded to the Nashville Predators by the Philadelphia Flyers. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Garnet Exelby *Darren Helm *Ron Hextall *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Junior Lessard *Cody McLeod *Andrew Murray *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *Duvie Westcott *Travis Zajac Professional *Corey Courchene *Dane Crowley *Brodie Dupont *Triston Grant *Tyler Harder *Dustin Hughes *Steve MacIntyre *Ryan Menei *Jeff Penner *Ryan Smith *Rick St. Croix *Brock Trotter *Jared Walker Major Junior Players *Matt Calvert *Del Cowan *Dane Crowley *Tyler Dittmer *Justin Falk *Travis Hamonic *Bryce Lamb *Matt Lowry *Blair Macaulay *Carson McMillan University & College *Chris Benias *Geric Brodt *David Brown *Jordan Cyr *Riley Dudar *Ryan Garbutt *Chay Genoway *Justin Harris *Mike Hellyer *Kyle Howarth *Billy Keane *Landon Kroeker *Jonathon Lawrence *Kyle Lopez *Kyle Lundale *Don MacGillivray *Joel Malchuk *Travis Mealy *Sonny Mignacca *Joey Moggach *Jeff Penner *Myles Rumsey *Josh Schellenberg *Rob Smith *Devrin Stonehouse *Stewart Thiessen *Krister Toews *Brock Trotter *Jared Walker *Calin Wild *Kip Workman Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons